Fated By The Future
by Shiruri-Niichan
Summary: The future isn't as devoid of youkai as Kagome thinks. What happens when two demon girls decide to follow Kagome down the Well? What is their agenda, and are they friend or foe? Follow them as they take charge of her love life and steer her toward someone unexpected! SessXKag Rated T for security, no lemons planned. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA T T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bye Mom! Bye Gramps! I'll try not to be too long this time!"

Kagome Higurashi bounced happily out the door, massive yellow backpack in tow. She stopped in front of the well house on her family shine. Looking around, she quietly let herself in and jumped into the well. After she was gone, the three sets of eyes that had been watching her stepped out of hiding. Two demon girls in pretty furisodes and a woman with sapphire eyes quickly made their way to the old well house. Satisfied that Kagome had in fact disappeared, the older demon turned to her younger sister.

"Are you ready, Sayuri? You'll need to follow, but stay out of sight at first."

"Yes, Sister!"

Kimiko nodded and kissed the top of Sayuri's head before they both hugged the human woman and disappeared through the Bone Eater's Well.

Kimiko took Sayuri in her arms and leapt straight up from the bottom of the well and darted into the trees as quickly as she could. Covering their scents and auras, she quickly ran to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome. Once they were in view, she placed Sayuri gently on the ground and brushed the dirt from her furisode. Pink silk rustled quietly as Sayuri made her way alongside Inuyasha without being detected. Blue silks made no noise as Kimiko followed her younger sister.

_I have to make sure Sayuri is safe before I set out for the Western Citadel._

Night was fast approaching when the two finally stopped. Sayuri found a hollowed out tree to take shelter in. She wished she had her pink blanket, but Kimiko had said that she must not bring it. Bright golden eyes peeked out of the tree hollow one last time before settling in to sleep. She knew her sister was supposed to set out immediately for the Citadel. That was part of her orders. However, Sayuri knew her sister better and knew she would stand guard until she was with the group.

_Inuyasha…When I am with your group, what will you think of me? Will you be jealous that I am a full demon where you are merely half? No doubt that if you are, I will have need of Lady Kagome's protection…_

Kimiko sat high in the same tree Sayuri rested in, bathed in the light of the moon. Her platinum hair moved gently in the breeze as she swept the area again. Some minor demons were in the distance, but she would only dispatch them if they came too near. Her father had taught her not to waste energy with meaningless battles early on, and it had always served her well. An echoing thud brought her out of her memories for a brief moment. It came on the heels of a reiki spike and the faint yelling of Lady Kagome. Blinking, Kimiko looked down and saw her sister still sleeping peacefully.

_Soon, little one, you will be placed among Inuyasha's group and I will be on my way to the West, for Fate has decreed this by our very existence…_


	2. A Clean Demon Is A Happy Demon

Chapter 2

"Ahhh, this feels nice."

Kagome smiled at Sango as the tajiya moved to join the miko in the hot spring. Two full days of trekking along the same weary road with no leads on Naraku or shard fragments had put Inuyasha in a very bad mood, so the girls were grateful for the small reprieve that bathing offered. Kagome sighed in content, then tensed. A scuffle could be heard not too far away, and a few moments later, a small demon girl in a pink furisode came flying through the bushes. She hit an outcropping of the rocks surrounding the hot spring, and Kagome moved quickly to prevent the unconscious child from drowning. Inuyasha came barreling through the brush a few seconds later.

"Where'd that sneaky brat go?!"

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY! How could you hit a little girl?! And we're still bathing! SIT SIT SIT, you pervert! You're worse than the hentai monk!"

"But, she was sneaking around the area! I couldn't let her just roam around while you bathed, someone has to stand guard!"

"She was probably waiting to use the spring herself, look how dirty she is from travelling! Go back to camp and we'll talk later – WHEN WE HAVE CLOTHES ON!"

Taking the barely disguised threat of another 'sit' for what it was, Inuyasha fled back to their camp. Sighing in relief, Kagome turned to the tiny demon girl in her arms. Settling her in the water with them, Kagome undressed the girl and passed her clothes to Sango for a quick wash while she cleaned the girl. Her wounds from earlier were healing already and Kagome could feel a quiet but powerful thrum of youki within the girl. Whoever she was, she was no weakling and could have probably beat Inuyasha had she tried. There was something else in the strange childs aura that Kagome couldn't place, but she shrugged it off for now. The silk furisode was laid to dry with the other clothes and Kagome, Sango and Shippou resumed their bath. As they were getting dressed to go back to camp, the girl stirred.

"Oh – I think she's waking up Kagome."

Sure enough, the small silver- haired youkai rubbed her eyes and sat up groggily. Kagome put a steadying hand on her delicate shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, my lady. Are you angry with me for wanting to use the hot spring too? Than mean hanyou picked me up and tossed me when I told him I wanted a bath.."

Making a mental note to sit Inuyasha straight into Hell, Kagome smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not angry. In fact, we already bathed you while you were passed out and cleaned your clothes. Here, let's get you dressed so I can go punish that meanie Inuyasha. What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Sayuri, if it pleases you Lady Miko"

"Sayuri, what a beautiful name. Please just call me Kagome, okay? This is Sango and this little guy is Shippou. Aren't your parents going to worry about you being out this late?"

Sayuri gave Kagome and Sango her best sad look. "My mother is in another world now and my father doesn't know of my presence. I am alone." Neither was a complete lie. The mother she had grown up with was in the world of the future and her father in this time had no knowledge of her.

Kagome's heart squeezed for the small girl in front of her. Tying the little obi in a simple knot, Kagome moved in front of the girl and knelt. "Then you should come with us, Sayuri. We travel a lot and maybe we could help you find your father. I'm sure he would be pleased with such a pretty little girl for a daughter."

Sayuri smiled at the familiar compliment and bowed. "I would be honored to join your group, Kagome!"

Kimiko smiled from her hiding spot. Her sister was quite the little actress, and none the worse for wear from Inuyasha's brazen attack. All was going according to plan, and now it was time to leave Sayuri to her own devices and head for the Western Palace. With any luck, she would be dismissed as a relation to the lord without any fuss, and granted admittance readily.


	3. Western Citadel

Chapter 3

It had been a lazy three day walk to the city that sat in the shadow of the Western Palace. The Citadel was a bustling hub of merchants and travelers, mixing with the nobility that needed a break from the castle life. High white walls surrounded the entire city, making it a safe haven for any loyal to the House of the Moon. The guards at the entrance, however, moved to stop the young demoness from entering.

"State your business, traveler, or be gone from this place."

Kimiko sighed and pushed back the hood of her traveling cloak, revealing her features. She trained her golden eyes into frozen ambers and pierced the offending guards with her gaze. "I am here to visit with my Aunt Mizuki, Lady of the Western Lands and the House of the Moon. I demand entrance into the city."

The guards looked astonished and didn't move until Kimiko let her youki flare slightly. It seemed to trigger their brains into function again.

"Truly, my lady, we apologize for our attitude. Please forgive these humble and loyal servants of your family!"

Kmiko smiled softly. "You are forgiven this transgression, for it was with the intent to protect this city and I am sure your ancestors sing your praises for it." It was a decidedly old, but still very regal, way to ensure the guards would not turn against the House of the Moon and still allow her entry. This needed to be done quietly.

"Please send a messenger to Lady Mizaki that Kimiko of the Central Lands is here to visit her and will arrive at the castle after partaking of the city's finery." Yet another tactic to ensure the loyalty of the people.

"At once, Lady Kimiko!"

Kimiko turned at the first intersection she came to and followed the path until she came to the local bath house. Well aware that her travels had made her look worse for wear, she spent a couple of hours being fussed over by the old handmaids and left not only cleaned and refreshed, but with a fine new kimono to replace her soiled and slightly damaged furisode. The purple kimono had silver cranes that flashed in the sunlight and caused attention from the male population.

_Always remember, my daughter, to mingle with the people and let them see you as a strong demoness who they can look to in times of trouble. A ruler can only rule with the consent of the people._

"Stop, thief!"

Kimiko turned with an expression of bored interest. A young water demon was running with what was obviously goods stolen from the local food vendor. Sighing, Kimiko leapt into the air and landing in front of the boy with a predator's grace and quickly but carefully grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"You know stealing is wrong, yet you do it anyway. Why?"

"I-I don't have any money and I have to feed me and my sister somehow. I tried to ask to work in exchange for the food, but the vendor denied me. He said I would be a liability and a nuisance! I only want what's good for Kiori.."

The vendor pushed through the small crowd that had formed and tried to wrench the boy from Kimiko's grasp. Kimiko raised her hand to stop him. "I have the boy, there is no need for you to take hold of him also."

"You have him?! He STOLE from me! I demand his hands as payment!"

"Silence, vendor! You have no right to demand anything!"

The crowd parted and all present bowed to the Lady of the West. The old demoness smiled at Kimiko approvingly. "Lady Kimiko will judge this boys fate. It was her claw that captured him."

Kimiko nodded and fixed the vendor with a steely glare. "This boy shall work for you to repay his debt and upon full compensation, it will be your choice to dismiss him or not. No harm shall come to him under your care or I shall personally seek answers as to why. Do you understand me?"

The vendor looked ready to hit Kimiko, but the sight of the Western Lady and the guards Kimiko had befriended checked his temper. "As you wish, Lady Kimiko."

The vendor turned to leave, but Mizuki's soft voice stopped him. "You are also to see to the needs of your new apprentice and his sister, however temporary his apprenticeship is."

"…As you wish, my Lady."

The water demon, now released from Kimiko's hold, bowed very low to her and Mizuki. " How can I ever repay this kindness, my Lady? Not only have you spared my life, but ensured that my sister will not go hungry."

At Mizuki's small nod, Kimiko stepped forward and placed a delicate claw on the boys head. "Grow strong and help protect the West, child. The House of the Moon has shown you kindness and protection this day. Do not forget it in times of trouble and need. Go, fetch your sister and settle in with the food vendor. If he abuses you or your sister, or denies your basic needs, come and ask our kindness and protection again."

Mizuki nodded in agreement. "One who would abuse children is not welcome in my Citadel."

The boy bowed again and ran off down an alley. Mizuki turned to study Kimiko for the first time. Gold met gold as nearly identical eyes swept each other. Smiling, Mizuki gestured to the palace ahead.

"If we do not wish to be late for dinner, we'd best get moving. You can tell me the happenings in my brother's lands over food and refreshment, my child." _And maybe I'll be able to remember exactly which of his many children you are._

The next morning over her breakfast, Mizuki mulled over Kimiko and her reason for coming to the Western Palace.

"_My father sent me to you in in hopes you could further my education in the court. He is also of the opinion that with Lord Sesshomaru absent so much, you could use the help managing the West. My own absence in the Central Lands is of no consequence, considering how many brothers and sisters I have."_

"_Yes, I am ashamed to admit it, but I cannot immediately place you. It must be very confusing for my brother and his mate to have such a large brood. How many do you number now?"_

"_Last time I counted, there were 35 pups born to the Lord and Lady of the Central Lands, with twins on the way."_

"_Twins! Heavens…When will he let your poor mother rest?"_

"_I suspect not for many centuries, Aunt Mizuki."_

Easy laughter had followed after, and it was plain that Kimiko must have been her father's star pupil. Her manners were impeccable, as was her posture and delicacy. Mizuki surmised that she must have only met this pup once or twice and the rest of the time she would have been with her tutors. She could read and write very well, which was rare even among the court and showed her father's faith in her to marry well.

"Send for Lady Kimiko and have her await my presence in the library." _A ruler cannot afford to sleep in._

Several minutes had passed before Mizuki became agitated. Where was her niece? Huffing, she strode down the corridor towards the family wing. The maid she sent to wake Kimiko turned a corner ahead of her and bowed. "My Lady, Lady Kimiko is not in her rooms."

Mizuki frowned. Where else would a young princess be this early in the morning? Catching the young inu's scent, she followed it down the hall and out onto the castle grounds. To her immense surprise, it lead directly to the dojo. Opening it, she saw Kimiko doing basic flips and dodges. Amused, she continued to watch the little demonstration until Kimiko noticed her.

"Aunt Mizuki, do you have need of me?"

Amused gold swept her body, taking note of what the training exercises had done to her state of dress. "Bathe quickly and find some proper attire. When you are finished, meet me in the library. It is time to begin your lessons in the courtly duties of a lady."


	4. Camp

Chapter 4

"Keh, let that runt hunt for her own food!"

"SIT BOY! I bring the ramen and I say she can have some! Besides, we wouldn't be so low on supplies if you didn't eat like a pig every night!"

Sayuri watched with wide eyes as Kagome and Inuyasha fought, then looked around the rest of the camp. Sango was mending her weapon, the monk Miroku was gathering wood with Kirara, and Shippou was coloring. Figuring that this was normal behavior for the pair, Sayuri interrupted Inuyasha's messed up logic.

"I'm able to hunt small game to sustain myself, Lady Kagome, if it will shut Inuyasha up. His whining is grating on my sensitive ears."

"What did you say, runt?!" Inuyasha stormed over and tried to grab her, but Sayuri was too quick for him and ducked out of the way. He was about to try again when a soul collector came out of the forest long enough to be noticed. Sayuri scrunched her delicate nose.

"Those things reek of grave soil. Is there no way to repel them?"

"Keh…Kagome, let the runt have what she wants of the ramen. I'll be back later." And Inuyasha was gone.

Huffing in annoyance, Kagome put on her best smile for Sayuri and motioned to her yellow bag. Brushing a stray strand of coal black hair behind one of her elegantly pointed ears, Sayuri took her chosen cup to the boiling water pot and carefully made her ramen like she had been shown.

_This would be easier with a microwave...and a chair…and a napkin and a fresh change of clothes and Kimiko to chastise me on my manners…..Kimiko.._

Kagome seemed to notice the young inu demon drooping into her ramen more than anyone. Scooting closer to her, she wrapped an arm around the little girl. "Hey, don't let Inuyasha being a jerk get to you. I'm sure you're a fine huntress, but it's better with it getting so dark that you stay close to camp. Maybe tomorrow you can show off by hunting, if you're up to it."

Sayuri smiled, golden eyes glinting with mischief. "I can challenge Inuyasha to see who gets the better prey! Not only will I be able to repay your kindness in valuable meats, but I can avenge my tarnished honor by outhunting your pack leader!" Nodding happily to herself, Sayuri slurped her noodles with more gusto than she had been and smiled. This would lead to her next planned encounter, if her sister timed things on her end right.

_Kimiko, you can't fail. Lady Mizuki must fall for Sesshomaru to leave Rin and Jaken where I can access them. Everything must go according to plan. As you would say, this has already been fated by our very exsistance…so why am I so worried about getting it right?_

"Say, Sayuri, do you have any clues about who your father might be?"

"Well, I know he's an inuyoukai. Most inu make their home in the West."

"That's helpful. I hope when he finds out about you that he takes responsibility. You're too cute to be left to wander the wilderness!"

Sayuri looked at Kagome with solemn eyes and said, "My father is the most honorable demon to walk the Earth. When he discovers that I am his daughter, I am sure I will be taken care of as well as any princess in the land, and you as my rescuer and guardian will be granted anything you desire. My mother was sure of it."

Grinning ear to ear, Miroku interjected, "You seem to have a lot of faith in your father, and of his wealth."

SMACK

"Shut up, monk."

After the children were in bed, Sango and Kagome washed the pans and kept a lookout. There was still no sign of Inuyasha. Heart heavy, Kagome snuggled in with Shippou and pulled Sayuri closer to them.


End file.
